Maximilianos Pister
Maximilianos Pister (マクスイミリアニャス ピスター Makusuimirianyasu Pisutaa) was a wealthy business man who ran Pister Enterprise, a large corporation that earned him five trillion yen anually. He was one of the richest people in the world and was secretly a member of the organization NEO. However, he passed away due to a brain tumor before the members of NEO stepped out of the shadows. Appearance Mr. Pister was a short, fat man who has a small amount of light brown hair growing on the top of his head. He had pointed ears and extremely long nose hair that he styled to look like a mustache. He would wear an expensive suit along with a blue tie. His suit had a single large, gold plated button on it and he often wore a rose on the left side of his suit. Personality Mr. Pister was a very eccentric man who cared little about other people. The only thing that he truly loved was food. He loved delicious food so much that he joined the evil organization NEO, providing financial aid, in the hopes that he could get to eat the legendary Full Course of Bishokushin Acacia. He even planned to have his son, Sterling Pister, join the organization as a Bishokuya to gain favour. Maximilianos wasn't always like this however. Before his wife died, he was a very good and happy man. He would constantly provide large sums of food and money to charities and the less fortunate. After his wife died, he became terribly depressed, never leaving his room. This lasted two years before one day he suddenly emerged from his room as the man that he was before he died. History Maximilianos was born into a wealthy family, with Pister Enterprise having been around for generations before he took over the company. At a young age, he was arranged to marry the daughter of another wealthy family, Caroline. The two were genuinely happy together and there were no complaints about the wedding. After the two got married and Maximilianos became the new CEO of Pister Enterprise, the two families companies merged together into one. They had a very happy life together, with the only problem being that Caroline was allergic to a large amount of things and became sickly later in her life. Because of her allergies, she couldn't eat a very many healthy foods and couldn't even have that many medicines. After she gave birth to there son, Sterling, she only got worse. After a few years, she passed away. Even with all of his money, Maximilianos couldn't save his wife. After her death, he fell into a terrible depression that lasted two years. After that though, he suddenly became a whole new man. He became obsessed with money and food, eventually joining NEO. Sometime after he joined NEO, his son told him that he wanted to become a Bishokuya. So he used his sources with NEO to get Gourmet Cells to inject in his son, not once thinking of the possible repercussions of doing such a thing, instead only thinknig of having his son join NEO. A few years later, he died of a brain tumor, thus his connections to NEO never being known to the general public or even his son. It was later believed that his radical change in behavior was due to the brain tumor. Synopsis Equipment Money: The greatest thing that Maximilianos Pister had at his disposal was a large sum of money. With his wealth, he was capable of buying almost anything in the world. GT Robos: Maximilianos had multiple GT Robos that were made in his shape that he could use to travel to dangerous places without having to actually be in any danger at all. Relationships Caroline Pister: Maximilianos' loving wife, he thought nothing but the world of her. She was the love of his wife that made him into a better person. After her death he fell into a terrible depression. Sterling Pister: Maximilianos' only child. The two never really had that great of a relationship. While Max never blamed his son for his wife's death, she did get quite weak after his birth before she finally died. During the time between Sterling's birth and Caroline's death, Maximilianos spent all of his time trying to help his wife get better, not paying any attention to his son. After she died, he fell into a deep depression that lasted two years, during which he talked to no one while he stayed alone in his room. Then after the two year depression, he came out a changed man, thinking only of money and food. So while he didn't blame his son for his wife's death, he did plan to have Sterling join NEO in order to increase his own standing in the organization. Trivia Behind The Scenes * His appearance is based off of Duke Everlue from Fairy Tail. Category:SuBash Category:Under Construction Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human World Category:NEO Category:Deceased Category:Human